This application is based on an application number 2001-288173 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device from which a user can purchase a prepaid card for use in many applications, and more particularly, allow the user to redeem previously purchased prepaid cards and receive cash for the remainder of the prepaid card balance, or to purchase specialized tokens for use instead of cash, while a zero-balance prepaid card is retained by the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Prepaid cards are used in many commercial applications, and machines for dispensing prepaid cards are well know such as in Japanese Laid Open patent application No. 2001-60280 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,760. Monetary instruments in the form of coins can be disposed in a coin hopper and its value calculated and electronically written on a prepaid card which is dispensed to the user.
However, after using a prepaid card, a small account balance often remains on the prepaid card in an amount not readily usable in various applications. Previously, there was no cost effective and convenient way to return to the prepaid card owner the balance of the prepaid card. This value was often lost if the card went unused, or was discarded. Thus, the prior art is still seeking a device to enable card owners to receive cash in the amount of the prepaid card balance.
The present invention is directed to a cashing device for a prepaid card which will allow a user to receive cash for the remainder of a prepaid card balance, to purchase a new prepaid card, or to purchase specialized tokens for use instead of cash. The invention permits a retention of used prepaid cards whose balance is zero so that such cards are removed from circulation and the opportunity for fraud or misuse is reduced.
The present invention provides a housing with a receptor for receiving a prepaid card and which can optionally return the prepaid card to the user. A card reading unit determines a current balance of the inserted prepaid card. There is a receptor for receiving a banknote which can optionally return an invalid banknote to the user. A banknote receiving unit determines the denomination of valid banknotes received.
A display unit with an overlay touch panel keyboard is the user interface. The display shows the current balance of money on the inserted prepaid card and received in the form of banknotes. The touch panel keyboard is used to command a control unit within the device to selectively cash the prepaid card, purchase a new prepaid card, or purchase tokens.
The housing contains a money storage unit and money dispenser for selectively dispensing various denominations from the money storage unit. The device has a storage device for tokens and a token dispenser. Finally, the device has a storage area for prepaid cards to recycle the prepaid card after cashing.